moonislandfandomcom-20200215-history
Slender
Slender (b. 1978 - present), full name Slender Mason, is the Emperor of Nexon, as well as the first Chairman of the Moon Island Council and ex-governor of Golden Coast. He was also known as the White Emperor because of his pale appearance and his right-wing political views. Biography Early Life Slender was born on 16 October 1978 in San Anderrie General Hospital at San Anderrie, Golden Coast. As soon as he was out of the hospital, he was taken back to his father's mansion near San Anderrie, where he met his large family. As the eldest child, Slender's dad had huge expectations for him. Therefore, he received early education from privately-hired tutors when he was 4, teaching him the national languages of their Nexonan fatherland (English, German, French, Italian, Chinese and Japanese). As soon as he was 7, Slender entered the Mason Foundation International School, which was an expensive and prestigious private school ran by the Mason family branch in Moon Island, like his father and many other relatives. When he was 16, Slender had already graduated from secondary school courses of the school. He was then enrolled in the University of Pheonix and majored in Law and Accountancy, before graduating 4 years later with a Master's Degree in Law and a Bachelor Degree in Accountancy. Lawyer and Politics Slender worked at a law firm owned by his family for 2 years. However, in October 2000, Slender's father suddenly passed away due to an accident. He suddenly found himself inheriting his father's vast business empire. An election was also held to determine who would succeed Slender's dad as the ruler of Golden Coast. Since this was before the democratization of Golden Coast, he naturally succeeded his father. As soon as he assumed the position, Slender started introducing civil rights and democratic reforms. He also embarked on a series of ambitious economic plans which ended up tremendously increasing Golden Coast's GDP and diversifying the state's economy to the extent where the energy sector (the state has vast deposits of natural gas and gold) only made up 28% of the economy, compared to 83% previously during his father's reign. With this new wealth, he started numerous construction projects in San Anderrie and Pheonix which gave them the skyscrapers dominating their skylines in the present. He, along with the other leaders of Moon Island, ratified a treaty to join Shops Island in 2010. In early 2015, an election was held to pick a new Chairman for the newly established Moon Island Council. Slender won the Chairmanship and served for roughly 6 months until he lost the second election. Instead of retiring from politics, however, he plotted a strategic takeover of the Nexonan Empire, which was ruled by Emperor Charles III, who also happened to be his uncle. Previously, Slender's family ruled Nexon until 1957, when Charles III's grandfather Charles I seized the throne and exiled Slender's family to rule the Autonomous Republic of Golden Coast. Ascension to the Throne With the help of privately-hired scientists, he developed a brainwashing sedative which he used to control the mind of the Imperial Army of Nexon. On 12th August 2015, with the support of the ruling aristocracy and the army, Slender instigated a coups d'état and overthrew his uncle, killing him. With the help of his army, he then launched a massive purge called the White Terror, murdering any politician who was opposed to him. By the time the Terror ended on 29th August, all of his opponents and rivals were dead, including his uncle's family. With his rule consolidated, Slender proclaimed himself as the new Emperor and claimed divine mandate and personal divinity to rule, just like his predecessors before him. Personality Personal Life Slender first met his wife when they were both 14. Back then, she was his classmate. After a few months, they began a romantic relationship. He married her when he was 18. Slender's eldest son is Jonathan Mason, who is also the current Governor of Golden Coast. He also has a clone named Vladimir Slenderin (better known as Slenderin) who is the current General Secretary of the Ultranationalist Party of the Ruscan Union and its de facto ruler. Category:Characters Category:SlendermanCP's Articles